I'll Be Waiting
by Saruvi
Summary: Prince Axel is promised to marry Prince Roxas. But Roxas doesn't want to marry anyone. How will their marriage grow if Roxas is afraid of intimacy?
1. So You're Getting Married!

**Disclaimer: **The characters Roxas and Axel and other Kingdom Hearts chars belong to Disney and Square Enix.

**A/N:** I couldn't sleep. So here I am, chatting on MSN with my friend from Canada and making stuff in photoshop. But I did get this idea for this story. At first, it was supposed to be a one shot. Very long one shot mind you, but I changed my mind and will make it multi chapter. How many chapters I don't know. We'll see how it goes. I'm still working on Velocity too.

--

The castle was abuzz with the news of Prince Axel's upcoming marriage. But the red haired prince was furious. He couldn't believe his parents had agreed to their neighboring kingdom's request to give the young prince a mate.

Axel liked _boys_. Not girls. He _refused_ to marry a girl. So, he stomped all around his room, growling at all the servants and just throwing things around. He was pissed off to say the least. How dare his parents do this to him.

"Prince Axel, your parents would like to see you in the throne room," a servant, named Kairi said to Axel as he threw a shoe at the door. She jumped back, trying not to get hit and then picked it up when it hit the floor.

"Fine. I'll be there in a minute," Axel hissed.

He hadn't meant to be mean to Kairi. He liked the girl. Thought of her as a little sister as she had been born a few years after he had.

"I shall announce to them to expect your presence in a few minutes Prince Axel," Kairi said, smirking as she bowed, tossing the shoe back to Axel. He caught it and laughed.

Kairi always knew how to make him laugh. Shame he didn't like girls. He would have went after her. But she was probably going to marry the stable boy she was in love with. He stepped out of his room and headed for the throne room.

His parents were standing by his older brother Reno. The heir to the throne. The one that would marry and have children who would become heirs. This is why Axel was allowed to marry a boy. He was not the heir and he didn't need to produce offspring.

--

Roxas was upset with his parents. They didn't care about him he felt. They were marrying him off to some prince he had never even met. How could they do that to him? Their own son? Of course, they had done it to Sora, his twin brother as well. They didn't need two other sons hanging around. They had their heir, Cloud, and that was all that mattered.

Hoping to form an alliance with the bordering kingdom, Roxas' parents had married Sora off to Prince Riku of Shandary. It was worth it. Sora had fallen madly in love with his mate and the two kingdoms had formed a necessary alliance. Making the both kingdoms stronger.

Now, it was time to form an alliance with the Kingdom of Alandara. Alandara was known for such beautiful fabrics. Items like silk blankets. Damask curtains. Beautifully made carpets. It would be a wise move to align themselves with Alandara, Roxas' parents thought, so they sought out a marriage proposal to the king and queen. They were honored when Alandara's rulers had accepted.

--

"But, I don't want to marry anyone!" Roxas insisted.

"Your brother said the same thing and now look at him? He's very happy with Riku," Roxas' father told him. He wouldn't listen to anything his son had to say. The plans for Roxas' to marry Prince Axel were already finalized. There was no turning back now without disrespecting someone.

"Please Father, I don't want to marry him! I dont't even know him!" Roxas insisted.

"Enough Roxas!" his mother said, putting down her knife and fork. They were eating dinner and Roxas jumped at the sound the utensils made on the table when his mother had slammed them down.

Roxas hung his head. He would have to marry the prince. Whether he wanted to or not.

--

"What's he look like?" Axel asked Reno.

Reno thought for a second. He had met Roxas and his family the previous month when the negotiations had begun for the union. He recalled a short blond kid with big blue eyes. He told Axel this.

"So he's cute?" Axel prodded. He hoped so, he didn't want to have to live with someone who wasn't attractive his whole life. At least with someone cute he would be able to stand mating with them.

"I would say he is. Though, I'm not into boys as you are, yo," Reno said, smirking. Axel punched his brother in the arm and Reno laughed.

"Alright. I will go through with this. Not as though I have any choice anyway," Axel sighed.

"It will be alright," Axel's father told him and Axel nodded.

It had to be alright. He had a lifetime to spend with this person.

--

Roxas set out towards the Kingdom of Alandara on a cold windy day. He had heard that the weather there was much nicer than in his own kingdom of Tarendale. He hoped he had heard right. Though, the weather was the least of his worries. He was going over the conversation he'd had with his brother Sora a week ago when the brunet had come for a visit with his mate, Riku.

"_You know how your wedding night will be right?" Sora asked. _

_Roxas had shook his head. No one had prepared him for his wedding night. He was too shy to ask questions, so he knew nothing about what would happen. At sixteen, he was not into girls, but boys. He knew this because he found boys more attractive. He didn't feel anything when looking at a girl. Though, having never been kissed, he didn't have the first clue about what to do._

"_He's going to have sex with you. First he will probably kiss you though. And then he'll enter you. But will probably prepare you first. Riku always makes sure to prepare me first before entering me," Sora told him._

"_Enter me?" Roxas asked._

"_Your behind Roxy! He'll enter you from behind. Though, he might be facing you when he does it. Or he could have you on your hands and knees. Depending on what position he likes. But he'll enter you and make love to you," Sora replied._

"_Um. Sora, is this going to hurt?" Roxas asked._

"_Yes. First times always hurt. But if he's good and if he cares, it won't hurt for long," Sora said._

Roxas was frightened of being entered from behind. He didn't want it to hurt. He recalled falling from a tree once and landing on his behind and how that had hurt and he didn't want to be entered if it would hurt.. Roxas didn't think he would like it, so he would tell Axel no if Axel asked him to have sex.


	2. Wedding Deals

Axel heard the carriage pull up to the castle. He ran to the courtyard and skidded to a halt as a short, blond boy about sixteen stepped out of the carriage. He was adorable! Axel's breath hitched just looking at the kid. He stepped forward when the blue eyes landed on him.

"I'm Axel," Axel said, holding out his hand, he took one of Roxas' in his own.

"I'm Roxas," the boy said, blushing, he was gently tugging on his hand. But Axel wouldn't let go.

"Pleased to meet you Roxas. Would you like some refreshments after your journey?" Axel asked, he tugged on Roxas' hand and the boy was propelled into his chest.

--

Roxas blinked as his nose hit Axel's chest. He was so embarrassed! But it was the red head's fault. He had tugged on Roxas' hand so hard that the boy went flying. It was... inappropriate to be standing there like this. Roxas blushed and stepped backwards, only to trip over his own feet. Axel caught him as he almost fell. This day was only getting worse.

"I-I'm sorry!" Roxas exclaimed, lowering his head.

Axel tilted the boy's head up by the chin, "It's alright," he told Roxas softly. And Roxas smiled a little thinking Axel was very kind.

Maybe their marriage wouldn't be a nightmare as Roxas had first thought. Axel took him inside for some refreshments and so that Kairi could get the blond settled in.

--

Axel couldn't stop thinking about the little blond. He was already curious about that soft voice and how it would sound screaming his name. How that small, lithe body would feel writhing underneath him. Those delicate hands running through...

Axel shook his head to clear it of his perverted thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking of his betrothed like that. He shouldn't be wanting to caress that skin. Lick those lips. Touch that...

"Dammit!" Axel swore. He stomped over to his desk and slumped in the chair in front of it.

He couldn't stop thinking about the boy.

--

"Let's get something straight here before we are married," Roxas said.

"Alright," Axel replied.

"I don't want to marry you. I don't want to marry anyone. I don't love you. Nor do I think I will ever love you. I don't want to do... that with you," Roxas told Axel.

"That would be what exactly?" Axel asked, smirking.

"I don't want to have... sex with you," Roxas said, his cheeks flaming bright red.

"But we'll need to consummate our marriage," Axel told the boy.

"Consummate our marriage?" Roxas blinked.

"Yes. We'll have to have sex to consummate our marriage or it won't be legal," Axel said.

"Ah. Hmm. One night. Our wedding night. That's all I will allow. After that, you will not touch me," Roxas stated, his blue eyes narrowing.

Axel widened his green eyes. The boy didn't want him to touch him? One night with him? Would that satisfy Axel? He thought not. And what right did Roxas have telling him he couldn't touch his own mate? It made Axel mad.

"You have no right to make demands," Axel said.

"I could always run away," Roxas said.

Axel's turn to blink. Was Roxas serious?

"You wouldn't get far," Axel told him.

"I don't want... sex. I don't want to hurt. Please, just do this," Roxas pleaded, his voice begging.

Axel relented. He didn't want to see his soon to be mate begging. He would deal with the intimacy factor later on. Roxas would surely like it once he had it the first time right? Axel nodded his head, Roxas smiled and walked off.

--

The wedding day arrived and they dressed carefully in their wedding attire. Roxas in a little one piece suit with a short jacket and Axel in his royal attire. Roxas swallowed. Soon, he would be married. Soon, he would have to sleep with Axel. Soon, he would have to have sex with Axel.

He didn't want to do it. He was scared. He thought about running off but he knew he wouldn't make it far, just as Axel had told him a few days earlier. He wouldn't make it out of the castle. Not with all the guards posted by the entrances.

They said their vows in the church, before everyone. Their friends, families, including the townsfolk. Roxas stuttered when it was his turn but he got through them after looking at his brother standing next to him.

The reception was nice. Everyone drank and ate and danced until late at night. When it was time to retire, Axel took Roxas by the hand and led him out. Everyone was watching them leave and Roxas thought he was going to pass out.

--

In Axel's chambers, the redhead kissed the blond. Roxas was clumsy and didn't know how to kiss so he kept pressing his tongue against Axel's teeth, causing the red head to laugh.

"Please, don't laugh at me," Roxas said, turning crimson and bowing his head.

"I think you're adorable Roxas," Axel said, turning the boy's face up to meet his gaze. "Do you think you can handle this tonight?"

"Yes," Roxas whispered. He thought he could anyway.

"Alright," Axel said.

He undressed Roxas slowly, kissing the boy's skin. Roxas hissed as he began to heat up. It felt... weird to him. But a good kind of weird. Roxas found the more Axel kissed him, the more he liked it. Kissing wasn't so bad. Why didn't Sora tell him about this part?

Axel then laid Roxas on the bed, stripping off his own clothing and laying on top of the boy. He licked his fingers and sucked on them until they were really wet. Then he brought them to Roxas' entrance. The boy cried out when the first finger went inside. Tears pricking his eyes as the second joined the first and then a third. Roxas was in tears.

"Shush, it'll be alright," Axel told him. Roxas was too busy crying and concentrating on his pain to reply.

When Axel pulled his fingers out of him and positioned himself to enter Roxas, the boy was already in full blown tears. Axel kept whispering soothing words to his mate but it wasn't working. Entering the boy slowly had Roxas arching up, screaming in pain.

He bucked so violently, that Axel almost came loose. Closing his eyes, Axel kissed Roxas, or tried to. Roxas jerked his head away from the lips that were trying to cover his own.

"Get out of me! You're hurting me!" Roxas cried.

"Roxas, if you relax, it won't hurt for long," Axel said gently.

"No! I don't want to do this! Please, get out of me," Roxas begged.

Axel pulled out and grabbed the sobbing boy in his arms. Roxas struggled but Axel was stronger and he held tightly to the boy.


	3. Lunch and a Picnic

The servants were whispering about the consummated marriage. They saw some blood on the sheets and knew the newlyweds had done the deed to legalize their marriage. The castle was happy. Roxas was miserable.

Axel felt like hell. Roxas wouldn't come out of their room. Nothing the red head said worked. Roxas just wanted to be left alone. He couldn't even walk without it hurting and he cried in his pillow every time he looked at Axel.

"I'm sorry for hurting you. I tried to make it good," Axel told him.

Roxas cringed away from the hand that was running through his blond hair. Axel's hand. Axel was touching him. Oh god, the red head wanted... that again! And Roxas couldn't let that happen.

"Don't touch me!" Roxas screamed.

Axel pulled his hand away as if he had been burned. He didn't know how to make this right. He had tried to go slow. He had prepared the boy and it had been as though Roxas could only concentrate on the pain, nothing else.

Axel got mad. "You will come to lunch with me or I will _drag_ you to the dining room," He said coldly.

"No I won't!" Roxas shouted, tossing his pillow at Axel.

Axel caught it effortlessly and leaned in to sneer at the tiny blond cowering in their bed.

"You will do as I say Roxas. Don't try my patience anymore. You will come to lunch with me today," Axel told the boy.

Roxas blinked and began crying again as Axel walked out of the room.

--

Lunch went well. Roxas' eyes were all puffy from his crying and Kairi asked if he was alright. He nodded and looked at Axel. Kairi said he must have had a rough night, then she winked at Axel. Axel smiled a small strained smile.

After lunch, he dragged Roxas to their bed chambers again.

"Please no! Please not that!" Roxas began crying.

"I'm not going to touch you. I just want to talk to you. We are married and for all intent and purposes, though we didn't finish last night, we did consummate our marriage," Axel told him.

"What do you want to talk about?" Roxas asked, tilting his head, he wiped his eyes on his sleeve as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"I know I hurt you last night. And I'm really sorry for that. But I am asking you for another chance to make it right," Axel said.

"No. I don't want to have sex with you," Roxas replied, standing up. He clenched his fists by his sides.

"I'm not asking for sex Roxas. I'm asking for a chance to make it up to you," Axel answered.

"How?" Roxas asked.

"I'll court you properly. I'll take you dancing and to parties and I'll do it like a gentleman," Axel said.

"Court me? I-I guess," Roxas replied.

"Great. Thank you! I'll show you that I won't hurt you ever again," Axel said, he leaned in to kiss the boy on the lips.

Roxas didn't pull away. After all, he did like kissing the red head he was married to.

--

Axel took Roxas on a picnic a few days later. He had the servants make a picnic basket with meats and cheeses. Fruits and some wine. He was going to show Roxas that it could be good between the two of them. And then when the boy loved him, he would make love to him again properly. He only hoped Roxas fell in love with him. He couldn't imagine a lifetime with the boy cringing from his touch.

"This is nice," Roxas commented, sitting down on the blanket Axel had spread out on the grass under a tree. There was a soft breeze blowing and it tousled Roxas' already unruly blond hair.

Axel thought his mate looked cute and he leaned in to kiss him. Roxas met him halfway. At least the boy wasn't afraid of being kissed. But that only added to another one of Axel's problems. Their kisses always left him wanting more. He remembered being inside the blond and it had felt wonderful and he wanted nothing more than to be inside that tight heat again.

"Roxas, mmm," Axel moaned.

He ran his hands through the blond locks and suddenly, Roxas laying underneath him and he was grinding into the boy. The blond had stopped responding to the kiss and he was trying to pull away.

"I-I..." Roxas stumbled on his words.

It had felt good. That grinding but he couldn't let it continue. Because if it had, they would have had sex and he didn't want to hurt again. Not like last time. So he pulled away.

"Sorry. You're just so cute. I can't seem to resist you," Axel told him.

"It's... alright. I guess I am not ready yet," Roxas said. Axel nodded. "Axel?"

"Yes?" the redhead replied.

"Why did it h-hurt so much?" Roxas questioned.

"I don't know. I think, I rushed it. It was my fault. And you wouldn't relax and I didn't try to make you feel all nice before I entered you. I'm sorry for that," Axel explained.

"So, it doesn't always hurt that much?" Roxas asked.

"No. It can be wonderful. The most wonderful feeling actually," Axel said, "It's time to go home now though."

Roxas nodded and stood up to help pack up their things. Axel walked with him back to the castle. The redhead grabbed the boy's hand and Roxas smiled. Maybe, they could try again someday. Maybe if Roxas could get over being scared about what happened on their wedding night, they could try again. Roxas smiled brightly and looked at Axel.

The redhead wasn't so bad. He was kind and considerate. Smart and funny. And Roxas found himself wanting to spend time with the man he had married.


	4. Party Discrepancies

Roxas laughed as Axel twirled him on the dance floor a month later. It was nice at the party. Even Sora had come down for it and his parents too. He was happy to see his family but he was happy to be in Axel's arms.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself," Axel commented as he swayed to the music with Roxas.

"I am. It's wonderful. You look great tonight Axel," Roxas told Axel. The boy blushed and Axel kissed the tip of his nose. "Axel!" Roxas laughed again and Axel's heart clenched.

He was in love with his mate. He knew he was. He'd never felt this way about anyone. He was happy they had been having a good month. Roxas was very enjoyable to be around when he loosened up and let himself be happy.

Axel thought the blond was the cutest thing ever. Laughing and playing around. Blue eyes bright and cheeks rosy. The blond thought Axel was very handsome. He was slowly falling in love with the redhead.

But he was afraid of what that meant. That meant sex and pain. Hurt and discomfort. Though, as he thought about it, Axel had told him it didn't always hurt that much. So maybe it was just that one time and other times it wouldn't hurt so badly. Maybe, just maybe Roxas would be ready to try again soon.

Both Axel and Roxas wanted that. But neither would tell each other.

--

"Let me get you something to drink," Axel said as he took Roxas by the hand and led him off the dance floor after the song had ended.

Roxas nodded and smiled to himself as he watched his husband walk away to get them something to drink. When Axel didn't return for awhile, he got curious and went looking for the redhead.

Axel was pushed up against the wall being kissed by some dirty blond guy with a strange hair cut.

Roxas gasped, placing his hands over his mouth and both males turned to look at him.

--

"Get off me Demyx," Axel hissed so low Roxas didn't hear him.

"Aww, is this the wifey?" Demyx said snidely.

"A-Axel?" Roxas asked uncertainly.

"Roxas, it's not what you think..." Axel began but Roxas cut him off as Demyx slid a hand between Axel's legs causing the redhead to gasp.

"I hate you Axel!" Roxas said, turning on his heel and running away.

--

"See what you have done?" Axel asked Demyx. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"I came to see you," Demyx told him.

"What happened to your new lover that you dumped me for?" Axel sneered.

Demyx ran a hand through his hair and sighed. "He ran off with someone else. Knew I shouldn't have trusted him."

"Well, you can't have me anymore Demyx. You had your chance but I'm married now and I'm quite happy with him," Axel told the other male.

"He doesn't seem to be keeping you satisfied Ax~el," Demyx sing songed, stretching out his name.

Axel's green eyes glazed over as Demyx palmed his erection through his pants. He had been in the mood for Roxas, but Demyx thought it was for him.

"It's not for you jerk! It's for him! I love him. Not you. Now kindly remove yourself from my home," Axel told the dirty blond.

"Axel, you can't mean that! What about us?" Demyx whined.

"There is no 'us' anymore. Like I said, you had your chance, but you cheated on me and ran off with someone else. Leave me alone. I have to go check on Roxas," Axel said, tugging Demyx off of him and walking away.

--

Roxas had run to his and Axel's chambers. He had thrown himself on their bed and cried. He realized when he saw Demyx kissing Axel that he was in love with his husband. He didn't understand when he had fallen in love with the redhead, but he just knew he was.

Now it was gone to hell. And Roxas had nowhere to go. He would be in a loveless marriage. No intimacy. Just as he had planned from the beginning. But for some reason, the idea was sour to him now.

He threw himself under the covers when he heard Axel come in the room.

--

"Roxas," Axel said gently.

"Go away! You lied to me about everything!" Roxas cried, his voice muffled by the covers.

"I didn't lie to you. I haven't seen Demyx in two years. We broke up when he cheated on me and ran off with someone else," Axel told him, sitting down on the bed. He patted the boy on the back through the covers.

"You told me you wanted to court me! And then, you were... k-kissing someone else!" Roxas exclaimed as he jumped from the bed, the covers falling to the floor. He startled Axel and the redhead stood up as well.

"I wasn't kissing him. _He_ was kissing _me_," Axel told him.

Roxas blinked. Maybe that was true. But Roxas still felt betrayed. His husband had been intimate with someone and it wasn't with him.

"You promised me you wanted to make it right with me. And now, how can I trust you?" Roxas asked.

"You can trust me. You can trust this," Axel said, leaning in and sealing his mouth over Roxas' own.


	5. Pleasure Spots

Roxas moaned despite himself. He didn't know if he should trust Axel. What if he got hurt again? But then again, he thought, he loved the redhead and he wanted to be closer to him. If Axel wanted to be close to him as well, he wasn't going to push the older boy away.

Roxas found he wanted to keep Axel close, so he pulled back, and breathlessly whispered, "Axel, take me."

Axel's eyes widened at the words and he blinked twice.

"Roxas, you don't have to. If you're not ready, it's alright," Axel said.

"Please," Roxas said.

"Roxas," Axel murmured. He wanted the blond so bad.

Sleeping next to the boy every night for a month was playing havoc on his hormones. He needed a release. He just didn't want it to be all about that. He wanted to go slow for Roxas and he didn't know if he could do that right now.

"I... can't," Axel told the boy.

Roxas' blue eyes widened and he stepped backwards out of Axel's arms.

"You don't want me?" Roxas asked quietly.

"I do want you. Gods, I want you so much! But, what if it's not good for you because I can't hold back because of how much I need you?" Axel asked.

"Then you can't hold back. If it hurts, I don't care anymore. I want to be close to you," Roxas explained, he stepped back into Axel's outstretched arms and leaned up to kiss his mate on the lips.

"Roxas, are you doing this to somehow keep me?" Axel asked as he pulled away.

Roxas bowed his head and that was all Axel needed to know for an answer.

"You've got me. I'm not ever going anywhere. You don't have to do this if you're not ready," Axel told him.

"I... I am falling in love with you Axel. But if I am to be honest with you, I am still not completely ready to try again. I thought that if I... that if you..." Roxas stopped as Axel placed a finger on his soft lips.

"That if I wanted sex with you, to keep me, you would do it again? Even knowing you're not ready for it?" Axel asked.

Roxas nodded.

"I love you Roxas. And I'm happy you would do that for me. But you're not ready and I would rather wait," Axel said.

"Really? You don't mind?" Roxas asked.

"No I don't mind. Let's go to bed and get some sleep. Things will look better in the morning," Axel suggested and Roxas nodded.

--

"Ah Axel!" Roxas shouted as Axel ran around him in a circle.

Roxas was blindfolded and Axel was running around touching him. Roxas couldn't see when Axel was going to touch him next so he was getting upset. This was a game of Axel's he liked to play as a child. But Roxas didn't like it.

Axel suddenly stepped up to Roxas and seized the boy's lips in his own. He pressed his tongue to the seam of Roxas' lips and the boy parted them. He loved kissing his mate. He loved Axel, he realized. It had been three months since the party and Demyx and they were getting along great. They still hadn't had sex yet but Axel didn't seem to mind. He didn't want to rush Roxas.

"Axel," Roxas panted as they pulled away. Roxas was trembling.

"Roxas, can I do something to you?" Axel asked.

"What is it?" Roxas asked as Axel took him in his arms and carried him to their room.

Roxas went to remove the blindfold as he was laid on their bed but Axel just took his hands and pulled them away.

"No, leave it on," Axel whispered.

Roxas bit his lip. He was nervous. What did Axel want to do to him? Would it hurt? Was it sex? Roxas didn't know if he was ready yet. He didn't know if he would ever be ready. That thought hurt, because he knew what waiting was doing to Axel. He had caught Axel pleasuring himself one afternoon when he had gone looking for him. He hadn't said anything, and he'd just watched, then he'd turned away as heat spread throughout him.

He was being so unfair to his husband. He knew Axel loved him. And Roxas wanted to please Axel but he couldn't forget their first time. How much it had hurt and how much he didn't want to experience it again.

--

Roxas' pants were unzipped and tugged off. Roxas blinked behind the blindfold. He was shying away from the touch that suddenly was on his thighs. Axel's hands. They were touching him.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to enter you. Trust me," Axel said gently.

"Alright," Roxas replied.

Roxas squirmed as a warm hand cupped his balls and another one encircled his member, which grew harder. Roxas gasped as something wet touched the tip of it. He arched up, his hands fisting the sheets as Axel took him into his mouth.

The heat and wetness combined caused Roxas to cry out in pleasure as Axel took him deeper into his throat. Swallowing, the muscles contracting around his hardened member caused Roxas to lift his hands up and dig them into Axel's scalp.

"Oh god," Roxas moaned.

He never knew anything about this. No one had ever told him. Here he was, being pleasured and it didn't hurt. He was in total bliss. He tugged on Axel's red hair as the his mate deep throated him then slid his member out of his mouth.

"Do you like this Roxas?" Axel asked softly.

"Oh god, yes! Please, give me more Axel!" Roxas panted.

Axel chuckled and took his mate's member back into his mouth. His hands caressing the boy's thighs. One hand playing at the boy's quivering entrance. When Roxas' member began leaking pre-cum, Axel slid Roxas' arousal out of his mouth and pressed his tongue into the tip of it earning a squeak from Roxas. The redhead took that opportunity to slide a finger into the boy's entrance.

Roxas arched up, a small jolt of pain registering in his blissful state, but just as soon as it came, it went away, eclipsed by the most intense pleasure Roxas had ever felt as Axel's finger pressed on something within him.

"W-what...?" Roxas whispered hoarsely. His voice almost gone from the moaning he was doing.

"Your pleasure spot Roxas. Feels good eh?" Axel asked.

Roxas went to answer but Axel pressed on the spot again and he shuddered as he climaxed.


	6. Let's Try Again

Roxas walked into Reno's room three weeks after the fun he'd had with Axel with the blindfold game. He wanted to ask Reno if it would be alright to throw Axel a birthday party. The redhead would be turning nineteen. He was three years older than the blond. Roxas wanted to do something special for his husband. And Axel had thrown a full out party for Roxas' seventeenth birthday, so Roxas wanted to return the favor.

Roxas kept thinking about the day Axel had given him so much pleasure. It hadn't hurt. Only for a brief second and then it was very pleasurable. The little blond blushed thinking about Axel's finger inside him. He knew a finger was smaller than Axel was. The redhead was quite large and Roxas felt that was why it had hurt.

He wanted to try it again but he didn't know how to ask Axel for it. He couldn't come right out and ask could he? Maybe he could. He would try it after speaking to Reno.

--

"Reno, may I speak with you a moment?" Roxas asked.

The tall redhead turned around and smiled. His blue eyes sparkling.

"Sure, what can I do for you yo?" Reno asked.

"I would like to throw a birthday party for Axel in a two weeks if that is alright," Roxas said.

"That would be wonderful actually. We can't figure out what to get the joker, yo," Reno replied.

Roxas smiled. So they could have the party.

"I will write up the details and have them to you by tomorrow. Thank you," Roxas said as he left Reno's room. Reno nodded to him.

--

"I think he really loves him, yo," Reno told his father.

"You sure? They seem to get along just fine but I wanted someone that would love Axel to be his mate," their father Angeal said.

"Yes, he wants to throw a party for Axel's birthday. And you should watch how he looks at Axel when he thinks no one is looking especially my dimwit of a brother," Reno replied.

"Reno. That was funny when you were ten, but at twenty-two, it's old," Angeal chastised.

Reno smirked and walked out of the room.

Yes, he knew Roxas loved his brother and his brother was mad for the tiny blond. He also knew about their problems. Having been Axel's confidant forever.

He hoped they could come to terms with their intimacy issues. They seemed destined for each other.

--

"Roxas, where have you been?" Axel asked as Roxas slid into bed that night.

"I had a lot of things to do today Axel. I had a meeting with Reno, and then I talked to your father. And then I went to the village and did some shopping," Roxas replied.

"What did you talk to Reno about?" Axel asked, taking Roxas in his arms.

"I can't tell you. Please don't be angry. But it's a surprise," Roxas said, snuggling up to his mate.

"Alright hon. I won't press you. Did you buy anything nice?" Axel asked.

"Lots of things. Got things for Sora and my parents. Something for Riku too. I am sending something to Cloud as well," Roxas said. "Hey Axel?"

"Yeah Rox?" Axel said yawning.

Roxas already felt his blush creeping on his cheeks.

"Do you think... we could... you know, um, do... _that_... again?" Roxas asked shyly.

"A blowjob you mean?" Axel questioned, his voice held a laugh in it.

Roxas blushed crimson. But he nodded against Axel's chest. Axel tilted Roxas' head up and kissed the boy softly on the lips. Slowly deepening their kiss.

--

Axel tugged on Roxas and the boy fell to his hands and knees. Just like Axel wanted. He was straddling over Axel's face. His palms on the pillow. His member inside Axel's mouth.

"Oh my god _AXEL_!" Roxas screamed in pleasure. He was in heaven again. Only Axel knew how to take him there. And he happily allowed it.

He loved the feel of Axel's mouth on him. He hoped one day he could return this pleasure to Axel somehow.

Axel slid a finger inside Roxas. The boy clenched up, but relaxed fast. It was getting easier Axel noted. He slid a second finger inside the boy and then a third. Rubbing two fingers over the blond's prostate had Roxas rocking on his knees to push the fingers inside him deeper.

"More! Deeper oh _god_!" Roxas was shouting as he panted out his moans.

Roxas rocked himself into a climax. Huffing as he rolled over to the side of Axel.

"You taste so good Roxas. Sweet. All that fruit you eat must be the cause," Axel commented, wiping his mouth.

"Axel, could we?" Roxas asked.

"Could we what?" Axel inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Could we try?" Roxas said.

"Are you sure you want to? Are you sure you're ready?" Axel asked.

"Yes. I want to try again. I love you so much Axel! I never thought I would but I do. These past few months have shown me you never meant to hurt me and I know it won't be bad. We've done _that_ twice and now I want more. I want to try again," Roxas explained.

"Alright, we can try again. Come here. Lay on top of me," Axel said. Roxas crawled on top of his husband.

It was going to happen. And Roxas was scared. What if it hurt again? If it did, he would keep it to himself. He wanted to pleasure Axel and this was the only way he knew how.


	7. Make You Mine

**A/N:** I am actually sad to see this end. It was great to write it. I loved how it turned out. I hope you all did too. Till next time!

--

Axel hugged Roxas to him. They were both naked now as Roxas was laying on top of the redhead he loved so much. Roxas was shaking and Axel's heart clenched. He knew the small blond was afraid.

"It will be alright. You still want to do this?" Axel asked, running his hands up and down Roxas' sides.

"Yes. I want to please you Axel. So much," Roxas replied. He willed himself to stop shaking but it wasn't working.

"I promise to go slow for you," Axel told him and Roxas nodded.

He leaned up to kiss Axel on the neck. Sucking gently like Axel always did to him. Everything he was about to do he'd learned from Axel. Axel's touches on his body. Axel's touches in his heart. There was only room for the two of them now. Nothing else mattered.

"Please, make me yours all the way Axel," Roxas pleaded softly.

Axel's eyes closed as he leaned up to kiss Roxas on the lips. Slipping his tongue into the boy's mouth, Axel groaned as Roxas ran a hand down the length of Axel's body. Axel shuddered as Roxas let him kiss him. And when Roxas shuddered instead of shaking, Axel knew he could continue.

--

Roxas squirmed as Axel lifted him up. But when he brought the boy down, he didn't enter him. He ground their erections together making Roxas scream in delight. It felt that good. Roxas couldn't wait for more. He knew how it felt to have Axel's fingers inside him. Touching that bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

He knew how much he loved Axel. That Axel wouldn't hurt him. That he would go slow for him. And he would love him all the more for it. Roxas closed his eyes as Axel kissed his neck, sucking gently, but hard enough to leave a mark. Roxas moaned in pleasure. Desire shooting through his veins.

"I love you. Always remember that," Axel whispered as he teased Roxas' entrance with his fingers.

It didn't hurt so much anymore. Not after having had them inside him earlier. Roxas was happy about that. Though, he knew it would hurt when Axel entered him because of Axel's size. He didn't care though. He would bear it for Axel. Because he loved him.

--

Soft touches and caresses flittered along his body. Axel lifted him up again to suck on a nipple, the little bud immediately into a hardened peak. Roxas opened his eyes and stared down at his lover. He was happy. It felt so good to him to have Axel touching him. He didn't want it to end.

"I want you to cum for me again Roxas, before I take you completely. I do love the way you look when you're screaming my name," Axel snickered.

The blond blushed. His face heating up. He shivered at the seductive tone in the redhead's voice.

"Make me cum Axel. Make me cum for you," Roxas begged.

Axel had to bit his lip to keep from cumming right then and there. He was so in the mood to be inside his mate that he was aching with need. Pre-cum was leaking out of his erection. But he wanted to, no he needed to make it good for Roxas.

"Roxy, you are so sexy," Axel said.

"Say my name like that again Axel," Roxas asked.

"Roxy, Roxy, my sexy mate," Axel chanted, as he brought his hand down to Roxas' behind.

Playing with Roxas' entrance again had Axel sliding his fingers in and out of the lithe body on top of him. He used his other hand to slip between them to take hold of Roxas' arousal and pump slowly. Achingly slow for Roxas. He went crazy. Screaming and clawing at the sheets underneath Axel's body.

When he saw stars, he knew Axel had hit his prostate again. It was excellent. It was brilliantly pleasurable. It was everything and more.

"Please Axel. Oh god, _please_!" Roxas chanted over and over.

He kept screaming for Axel and when he shuddered with his release, he collapsed on top of his mate, exhausted. But he knew, they weren't finished yet. There would be more to come. His legs were quivering with the after effect of his orgasm and he was panting wildly.

"I love you so much Roxas," Axel whispered. Roxas nodded. Whispering the words back.

"So so much," Roxas added to his whispered words. Axel smiled and hugged the shaking boy to him.

When Roxas began to calm down, he lifted him up and slid himself deep inside Roxas. He figured the boy was loose enough from his orgasm, and it wouldn't hurt as much. Roxas jerked in surprise. His eyes widening like sapphires. He bit his lip as Axel sheathed himself inside him. Hoping the pain would go away soon. He clenched his muscles.

"Relax your muscles baby. It'll be better soon," Axel told him. Roxas nodded and unclenched himself.

Axel was having a hard enough time not just thrusting in and out of the boy. He didn't need clenched muscles tightening around him to add to the fact.

"Ready for me to move?" Axel asked.

"Yes please," Roxas nodded.

Axel then lifted Roxas up and pushed him down again. Only to repeat the movement again and again. Soon, Roxas was heady with need and want. Screaming wantonly. Begging for more.

"Harder! Axel... _Harder_!" Roxas screamed. He felt so... wonderfully good.

Axel sped up his thrusts, nearing his orgasm, he lifted Roxas up once more and slammed the boy down causing his erection to hit the boy's prostate which in turn caused Roxas to spill his seed over their bellies. Axel followed afterwards. Thrusting one last time into the boy's body and coming as well.

Axel pulled out of Roxas and rolled them over, using the sheet to clean them off. He tossed the sheet to the floor. He would have it cleaned in the morning. He covered them with a blanket and took Roxas in his arms.

"Roxas, are you alright?" Axel asked. He felt the boy nod.

"More than alright. I am so limp, I can't move," Roxas replied. Axel chuckled.

"You sound exhausted, my little Roxy," Axel teased.

"I only came three times tonight Axel!" Roxas exclaimed, yawning.

"Get some sleep baby. We'll talk more in the morning," Axel said, yawning himself. They both fell into a fitful sleep.

--

Two weeks later it was Axel's birthday. They were dancing on the dance floor. Axel grinding seductively into Roxas' hips. Roxas had to bit his lip to keep from moaning. They'd spent every night in each other's arms after making love. Roxas couldn't be happier.

"I love you so much Axel. Thank you for making my life completely happy," Roxas told the older boy.

"I love you too Roxy. Thank you for giving yourself to me," Axel replied, lifting Roxas up to kiss him. The boy's feet dangling in the air.

"Axel! Put me down! People are staring!" Roxas said, but he was laughing.

"Let them stare. Let them know how much we love one another," Axel told him.

From then on, Roxas didn't care who knew that they loved each other. He was no longer afraid of intimacy. He loved Axel and Axel loved him. He was truly happy with his life and his mate.


End file.
